


Couple

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: They are an odd and an old couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post SEPTEMBER 2013

They were an odd couple.

It was clear even from a glimpse at their great differences in stature. The mercenary had a build fit for his masculinity and age; any man would be jealous yet admiring of his features. He had a strong demeanour was set around him from a demonic aggression in battle to a relaxed, light-hearted grin. Compared to him, Nowi was tiny. Despite the many years of eating she stayed slim, almost flat. Always – with the exception of Gregor – her playfulness and small body tricked those to think she was a little girl younger than Ricken.

When Nowi ran through the camp sweeping others in games, she appeared the ever so constant child. She never changed, unlike the shepherds who grew tired and old…

Gregor’s constant reminders of her millennium age, strung different cords in the manakete’s heart: the annoyance she felt when he was adament she was an old croon; the thankfulness when he remembered the little details of her years; and the breaking as he stated his jealousy of her longevity. It only reminded her that he was one of – if not – the eldest in the camps which meant the years he would have left were limited and so much more less than the other members of camp.


End file.
